


A Walk in the Woods

by FluffySherlollyFan119



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gen, He tries to fix it, Making Up, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fill, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySherlollyFan119/pseuds/FluffySherlollyFan119
Summary: Prompt Fill for Nonny on Tumblr. Sherlock and Molly have been dating for about two years. Sherlock does something a bit not good, Molly's mad at him and he tries to fix it. John and Mary are helping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Nonny on Tumblr: Prompt!!! Established Teen!Lock sherlolly in which they've gotten in a really big fight and Molly is the one who's angry and Sherlock is the one who's trying to fix it. Anyway, they go camping with John and Mary and they end up stuck in the tent together. (Fluffy and kinda smutty ending pls?) Thanks!!!!
> 
> as always thanks to my fabulous Beta MetricJenn who is lovely and incredible.

John Watson owed him.

Sherlock was stuffing his Chemistry book into his locker on a Friday afternoon when it started. Something inside him told him he should have said no, but John was his best friend and he was willing to help out anytime. After all, he’d been the one to restart his heart after he had overdosed that one time.

John slammed his side into the locker next to his best friend’s and sighed, waiting for Sherlock to notice him.

“Please tell me you’re coming to Mary’s party tonight?” John asked when Sherlock looked at him.

“Yeah, of course. Molly can’t make it cause she’s sick but she’s sending me along with both our gifts. I wasn’t going to stay long, though.” Sherlock admitted. “I like Mary and all, but she’s _your_ girlfriend and mine is home sick and upset she has to miss her best friend’s birthday party.” Sherlock said by way of apology when John looked at him incredulously.

“Wait. When you say gift, please tell me you don’t mean one of your stupid experiments.” John begged.

“I don’t know. Molly picked it out for me.” Sherlock admitted.

“Right. Okay, good. But that’s not what I need. Not what I really need.” John insisted, looking around to make sure Mary or her friends weren’t anywhere around to eavesdrop.

“What is it, John?” Sherlock asked, feeling a little worried for John.

“Mary invited Janine.” John breathed.

“What? I thought they weren’t talking to each other anymore, not since Janine and I broke up.” Sherlock whispered back angrily.

“Apparently they made up. The point is she’s going to be at the party tonight and I doubt I’ll be even get a chance to wish Mary a happy birthday if she’s there.” John complained in whispers, constantly looking around him.

Sherlock sighed. “What do you need me to do?”

“Just… wingman.” John shrugged. “Like the good old days, remember?” He half smiled at his taller friend.

“Only too well.” Sherlock laughed at the memory. “As usual I get stuck with the ugly friend.” He joked.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. The only time you ever got stuck with the ugly one was when you didn’t like the pretty one and she was too drunk to notice you.” John mock punched his shoulder.

“Is that so? I’ll be sure to write that out in Mary’s birthday card before giving it to her tonight.” Sherlock deadpanned.

“You wouldn’t fucking dare.” John’s face paled, all humour disappearing from his eyes.

“I will if Mary makes me play that stupid ‘seven minutes in heaven’ with Janine.” Sherlock said seriously.

“Sherlock, by no means am I asking you to cheat on Molly.” John warned. “I just need you to distract Janine from Mary.”

“That’s exactly what I mean. If Mary starts getting ideas about me and Janine, or if Janine starts coming on to me, I am getting out of there.” Sherlock conditioned.

“Sherlock, if you need me to pry Janine off you just tell me you need to talk to me in private about the cake.” John reassured. The bell rang just then, signalling that they were going to be late for Maths. “We okay?”

“Yes, now let’s go see you fail at simultaneous equations.” Sherlock joked, swinging his bag onto his shoulder.

“First one there?” John asked, getting into a starting position.

“We might as well, seeing as Mr Montgomery is only ever two minutes late and we’re on the other side of the school.” Sherlock said before he set off into a run, getting a head start.

**********

On Saturday morning Sherlock woke up on John’s bedroom floor, drunk.

“Morning Sherlock. You stupid git. Get up, we’ve got a lot to do today.” John stomped around the room. Sherlock could smell coffee, please, dear God, let it be Mrs Watson’s coffee. Sherlock had absolutely no idea what John’s mother put in her coffee but it was absolutely the best hangover cure as he had confirmed many times over.

“What the fuck happened last night?” Sherlock groaned, burying the heels of his palms into his eyes.

“Well, I figure Janine was spiking your drinks to try and get you drunk enough to hit on her, you called her fat, she slapped you and left around 11pm. Good work.” John smiled.

“Since when is getting blind drunk and insulting a girl ‘good work’? I’m rubbing off on you, Watson. Your mother’s right I am a bad influence.” Sherlock smiled proudly. He pushed himself off the floor and into a chair.

“Since you and I both can’t stand her and it didn’t really affect my relationship.” John sipped at his coffee. “Drink up, we need to get a move on.” He handed Sherlock his own coffee

“A move on for what?” Sherlock yawned. “Does your mum have my clothes again?” He asked his friend, realising that he was only wearing his underwear and one of John’s t-shirts.

“As always. You puked down the front and mum thought it was ‘a terrible waste’.” John sighed, imitating his mum.

“So you took my clothes off while I was drunk on your floor? I feel I should warn Mary.” Sherlock joked.

“Ha ha. Even if I did swing that way, you wouldn’t be my type. But yeah, I managed to get your clothes off and get you back into a t-shirt.” John explained. “As for today, we’re going shopping for your camping gear. The trip’s in a week.”

“So your dad said he’s coming?” Sherlock asked slowly, knowing that it was a tender topic for John.

John’s smile left his face. “No. Wasn’t really expecting him to say yes to be honest. It’ll still be fun, though.”

“I can ask my dad to stay home. It’d just be the two of us.” Sherlock offered, sipping his coffee.

“And what? You’d find us another puzzle to solve together?” John poked fun at him.

“That was one time. Come on, how many murders can we come across? Although it would be an interesting career..” Sherlock trailed off as usual.

“For the last time, there’s no such thing as a consulting detective, you can’t become one.” John insisted.

“Which is why it would be interesting, no one’s ever done it before _and_ I would be the only one in the world, no competition. It doesn’t need a business genius to realise that’s a good business idea.” Sherlock countered, repeating the same argument he had a thousand times.

“The police don’t hire amateurs.”

“They should, maybe they would solve more crimes that way.”

“Carl Powers was an accident not a murder.” John sighed, moving across his room and starting to pick out his clothes for the day.

“Then where were his shoes!?” Sherlock exclaimed, standing up to continue his impassioned argument.

“I don’t fucking know.” John said seriously but breaking out in laughter at his friend.

“John Hamish Watson, what have I told you about swearing under my roof?” John’s mother said from the doorway, where she was standing holding a basket of fresh laundry.

“Sorry, mum.” John apologised quickly, throwing Sherlock a warning look. Sherlock on his part was trying not to burst out laughing, which was his typical expression every time he heard his best friend’s ridiculous middle name.

“Here you go, Sherlock dear. Washed and ironed, and try to be a little more careful next time. I’d hate to think of something happening to you because of something as silly as a little extra vodka at a party.” Mrs Watson chided warmly as she handed Sherlock his pants and shirt.

“Thank you, Mrs Watson.” He smiled. “I’ll try and be a little more careful.” He lied. She patted his cheek lovingly and left. They both got dressed and went down to breakfast, which Mrs Watson made sure there was plenty of, before they headed out to the city to get the camping supplies Sherlock needed.

**********

By Monday morning, Molly was fuming. No, she was livid. She had had all weekend to stew and think about what had happened. Sherlock had refused to pick up his phone all weekend and when she called at his home his mother had said he was out. Now she was stalking the school halls looking for her boyfriend. As she turned around a corner she saw him talking to Janine who was leaning against the lockers, twirling the ends of her hair around her fingers. Somewhere in the back of her head, Molly thought she might look like a charging bull. It might have very well been the case because all she could see in front of her was the obnoxious red mini skirt Janine was wearing. She had a very good mind to storm right down to the headmistress’ office and get the flirting tart suspended for dress code violation.

Molly’s black, block kitten heels could be heard clacking along the hallway and a couple of students jumped out of the way to avoid her bumping into them. She stopped just short of walking straight into Janine, and cleared her throat to get the brunette’s attention. Janine turned around with a smug smile on her face.

“Oh hello, Hooper.” Janine chimed with mock innocence. Molly could see it in the other girl’s eyes that she truly meant to get under her skin, but she was going to try very very hard not to let her.

“Hawkins.” Molly greeted with an angry smile. “Do you mind? I want to have a word with _my_ _boyfriend_.”

“Sure.” Janine answered, her expression still irritating Molly. Janine pushed off the lockers and turned to Sherlock. “Thanks for helping me with that _thing,_ Sherlock.” She smiled sweetly at him and dropped a kiss on his cheek. Sherlock internally screamed at her to get off. He could tell something was wrong with Molly and this was not helping one bit. Janine crossed over to the other side of the hallway and opened her locker, making Molly frown even more at the lack of distance Janine was giving them.

“Hi, Molly.” Sherlock tried to sound like nothing was wrong. “Something up?” He asked, reaching over to stroke some hair behind her ear and ‘accidentally’ touching her cheek with his thumb the way he knew she liked it.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Molly retorted, shoving her phone into Sherlock’s hands, not wanting to give Janine, who was still eavesdropping, the pleasure.

Sherlock looked down at the screen of Molly’s phone and saw a photo obviously taken at Friday’s party. The photo was of him and Janine apparently embracing each other. He’d been drunk but not drunk enough to forget if he had actually kissed Janine.

“Taken out of context, I assure you, Molly.” Sherlock explained.

“What’s out of context about the fact that you promised you would only be dropping off the gifts, wishing Mary a happy birthday and then coming over to mine to watch a movie?” Molly whispered.

“John asked me to stay for a little longer.” Sherlock shrugged.

“Yeah, well _that_ doesn’t look like John!” Molly blew up, swiping to another photo. Sherlock was going to find whoever had taken these photos and destroy their phone, he swore to God. They had taken the second photo exactly when Janine had tried to kiss him, right before he pushed her off and called her desperate and saying she’d put on weight, thereby ensuring that Janine lost any attraction she still had for him. Which obviously didn’t work, given what she was doing today. “What’s the matter, Sherlock? Can’t think of any lies to come up with on the spot? You’re usually very good at that.” Molly spat.

“If it helps, there’s a lot of other things Sherlock’s good at.” Janine interjected.

Molly couldn’t help herself any longer. “Fuck off, Hawkins.” She breathed, making sure she didn’t get in trouble with any teacher for swearing.

“Oh, it’s sweet that your girlfriend is jealous of little old me, Sherl.” Janine teased from across the hall.

“Did I stutter, Hawkins?” Molly warned angrily. “Get out of here before you _really_ piss me off.”

“Hey Janine, you got a minute?” Someone down the hall called. Janine threw an obnoxious smile towards Molly before she walked down the hall and left the two to their argument.

“Of _all_ the people in the entire world, you had to cheat on me with _her?_ ” Molly growled through gritted teeth and Sherlock could tell it was because she was fighting back tears.

“Molly, I didn’t cheat on you. She kissed me and then I pushed her off. I’m sorry I didn’t make it to yours after the party. John asked me to stay a while longer, then Mary pulled him away and Janine came over to talk to me about her Chemistry project-”

“Well from what I could see in that photo the sparks were certainly flying between you two, she should be getting an A on that project.” Molly snorted.

“Really, Molly.” Sherlock reiterated. “Here, look. She wanted me to take a look at it.” He insisted taking an envelope file from his locker with Janine’s name scribbled on the front.

“Oh, so you’re telling me that Janine brought her science file with her to a party on a Friday night just to ask for your help? You must have forgotten who you’re going out with, Sherlock because even a complete idiot wouldn’t believe that for a single second.”

“No, Molly she didn’t give it to me on Friday. Please don’t twist my words around.” He begged.

“By all means, go ahead and feed me your stupid excuses. It’s not like I’ve got more important things to do today, or would you like to help _me_ with _my_ Chemistry project?” Molly asked sarcastically.

“Molly, I’m being serious. Friday she asked me if I would mind taking a look at her project, I said yes, then she started flirting with me and before I knew it she was kissing me but I pushed her off.” He explained again.

“Sherlock approximately how long does it take you to take you phone out of your pocket, open the camera, focus and take a perfectly framed photo?” Molly huffed, focusing on a spot above his head and avoiding eye contact.

Completely clueless,Sherlock answered confidently after a second of thinking. “About 20 seconds.”

“Precisely Sherlock.” Molly spat. “Which means that by the time Rose saw you, pulled out her phone and took the picture, that was at least a 30 second kiss. A full-on snog. So, yeah, you _might_ be telling the truth about ‘pushing her off’ but you certainly didn’t do it before you fully enjoyed it, and to me that counts as cheating.” She turned around to storm off but Sherlock caught her by the forearm.

“Molly wait. John! Perfect timing.” Sherlock clapped a hand on his best friend’s shoulder as he walked by, catching John’s attention. “John, tell Molly what happened with Janine on Friday. She thinks I cheated.”

“Woah, hey. Uh, Janine was all over Sherlock, he pushed her off and she slapped him.” John remembered hazily. “Why would you think Sherlock cheated on you, Molls? You know he’s crazy about you and no one can stand to be near him long enough to be considered a relationship.” He joked to try an alleviate the tension between the two.

Molly sighed as she dared glance at Sherlock. She shook her head before walking away from him.

“Is that a good thing? What does that mean? John, what does that mean?” Sherlock asked in a panic as the bell rang and the hall around them exploded with activity.

“I don’t know mate. I’ll ask Mary for a translation but I’m pretty sure it’s not good.” John guessed. Sherlock huffed, violently stuffing Janine’s Chemistry project back into the locker before he slammed it shut. John placed a reassuring hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock punched the locker before turning around to face John.

“You’ve got to help me fix this, John.” Sherlock insisted.

“Yeah, of course. Tell me what you need and I’ll do it.” John offered honestly.

“I mean it, John. I helped you with Janine on Friday and now I’m in trouble with Molly.”

“Yeah, I know. You’re right, it’s my fault but I’m gonna help you fix it, okay? I’ll get Mary to help too. If anyone can talk sense into Molly, it’ll be one of her best friends.”

Sherlock, John and Mary spent next period at the back of the class, passing notes and making plans for Sherlock to win Molly back. Given how she’d reacted when both Sherlock and John had told her the truth, convincing her was pretty low on the list and completely up to Mary if it came down to it.

**********

Monday evening Molly went home to find a huge bouquet of flowers waiting for her on the foyer table.

“Dear, there you are.” Her mother came out from the kitchen to greet her. “These came for you. There was a note with it. I didn’t read it.” Mrs Hooper said when her daughter gave her a look  when she was handed the note. After admiring the flowers for a minute, Molly went through to the kitchen where her grandmother was sitting at the table knitting while her mum was cleaning the dishes.

“You know, in my day a bouquet like that would’ve cost a young man a week’s wages. And that’s if he had a good job. Why, when we were your age your nannu was a simple waiter. He’d ask me to come around closing time because his boss would give him an extra portion for dinner and then we’d go a few doors down and catch the last show at the Odeon…” Her Nanna Vinnie prattled on.

“Hi, nanna.” Molly greeted, cutting off the same story she had heard time after time with a kiss on her cheek.

“Hello, dear. Come sit next to nanna and tell me all about that sweet boy of yours.” Nanna patted the seat next to hers.

“Nanna, you’ve already met him a dozen times.” Molly said trying to distract her grandmother from the conversation. Molly opened the note under the table and peeked at it.

_I’m sorry. I was stupid._

_Call me? - Sherlock x._

She had to admit that he was good. He knew she loved it whenever he ended his texts and notes with an x. As usual he was trying to manipulate her into doing what he wanted of her. It was exactly the way they had started out but she was ending it right now. Molly got out her books and started working at the kitchen table while her grandmother continued regaling her with stories about how her grandfather had courted her.

On Tuesday, there was a large box of Molly’s favourite artisanal chocolate. She had to admit that she was exceptionally impressed. The chocolate was only available in the Czech Republic and Molly had tasted it during a family trip to Prague. It would have taken Sherlock a lot of time and money to find a supplier and overnight the package to London in time for lunch, when she’d found it. Anthea, Meena and Mary had all been impressed when she’d told them at the lunch table.

“Do you want me to check if Mycroft had anything to do with it?” Anthea asked Molly, tapping on her phone.

“I want to know if _you two_ have anything to do with it.” Molly pointed to Anthea and Mary.

“Sherlock _may_ have asked for advice and I _may_ have told him to try flowers and your favourite chocs, but I didn’t know about these.” Mary admitted.

“I’m dating his brother and we talk for all of forty-five minutes a day, do you think I like to waste time talking about his douchebag brother, no offence, and how he screwed up his relationship?” Anthea teased.

“I still don’t understand how you got together with someone who’s 7 years older than you, works abroad, and from what I’ve heard is more of an ass than his little brother.” Meena said between munching her salad.

“It’s Molly’s fault.” Anthea pointed out. “Sherlock invited her to one of his mum’s garden teas at the ‘summer house’ and I met Mycroft there after she asked me to come along.”

“Sherlock teased Mycroft all weekend for being sweet on you.” Molly remembered nearly choking on her sandwich through suppressed laughter.

“I don’t know about you, Molls, but if John overnighted speciality foreign chocolates, I’d marry the idiot and make him suffer for the rest of his life.” Mary joked.

“It’s not that simple Mary. He cheated on me.” Molly reminded her.

Mary let the argument rest and the girls finished their lunch in relative silence.

Wednesday Molly stayed at home. She had fallen behind on some of her homework and project and decided it was better to skip school and finish rather than going to a day of revision classes. She was proudly writing out her conclusion when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it, Nanna.” She called knowing that her gran wouldn’t be able to make it down the stairs fast enough without hurting herself. She opened the door to find a couple of delivery men in her drive.

“Delivery for Molly Hooper.” One of them said. Molly sighed and nodded, ushering them into the foyer.

“Would you like to tell nanna why your young man is spoiling you like this?” Her grandmother appeared next to her, having made it down the stairs slowly. Molly was signing for the last delivery while her grandmother started nosing around her presents. “These look lovely.” Her grandmother commented when she opened a pink box full of cupcakes which were decorated with M’s and heart sprinkles. Molly came around to see the cakes after waving the last delivery man off.

“X’hemm fil-basket?” Nanna asked, slipping into her native language. Molly knew she only did this when she got excited.

“Nanna! Leave it. Sherlock’s just trying to apologise and this is his stupid way of doing it.” Molly explained, offering her grandmother a cupcake.

“Jaqaw xi bagħal, dan?”

“Yes, nanna. He’s a bastard.” Molly rolled her eyes. Her nan had done a good job of teaching her children and grand-children her native language and it was a great way to have ‘secret’ conversations even when other people were around.

“Molly, ara daż-żraben! Look at these shoes!” Her nan exclaimed, looking into the bags and pulling out a pair of lilac platform heels with a lace flower at the side. “He knows you like your shoes.”

Molly sighed. “He practically knows everything about me, nanna.”

“Pupa, ħanini, what’s wrong?” Nan asked, moving around the table to hug her.

“He’s just an asshole. Sorry, nan.” Molly apologised. Her mother was always telling her not to use strong language around her nanna.

“Molly, I know enough swear words to make a sailor blush.” Nan waved off.

“Yes, Maltese is a very strong language.” Molly hugged her nan back.

“It is.” Nanna nodded. “But these are _really nice_ shoes, Molly. Go try them on. Though if what you said about Sherlock is true, they’ll fit perfectly.” Molly took the shoes from her Nan and started putting them on, giggling.

Molly spent the next hour and a half modelling the shoes for her nan and discussing which outfits they would go best with. Molly’s favourite two pairs though, were the pink Nike trainers and the black wedge high tops which were probably the most comfortable and stylish things in the entire world. And if Sherlock keeps sending me chocolates and cupcakes like these I’m going to need them to hit the gym, she thought.

Thursday, he really overdid it. Molly found two black leather boxes in her locker with pink bows on.

“Hey, Molls, what’s up?” Mary asked, opening up her locker next to Molly’s. Anthea and Meena were chatting away about their English essays just behind her.

“Sherlock again.” Molly explained, moving the boxes aside to get to her English notes.

“What now?” Meena asked, when she heard Sherlock’s name to look into Molly’s locker stopping when she saw the boxes. “Oh!”

“Are those Charles Javier?” Anthea noticed the familiar logo on one of the boxes Meena had taken out.

“What are you waiting for? Open them.” Meena told Molly.

“No! This is too much. I’m giving them back. If he thinks he can _buy_ me after what he _did_! He’s got another thing coming.” Molly explained, having reached the end of her patience.

“Well, Sherlock’s not here today.” Mary said wiggling her eyebrows with unspoken suggestion.

“Exactly, you might as well wear them until you see him.” Anthea suggested. “Come on, let’s take a look what we’ve got here.”  She said opening one of the boxes. “Woah! Molly even my mum doesn’t own anything this nice. And my mum owns _a lot_  of nice jewellery.

“Aren’t orchids your favourite?” Meena asked after opening the second box.

“Yeah. He sent me a bunch of them yesterday and some on Monday in a bigger bouquet.” Molly scoffed.

“Well, looks like he sent you some more today and these won’t die.” Meena explained, turning the box around to show Molly a silver sideways necklace, with sterling silver orchids cascading along one side into an Amethyst drop. The earrings were similar with two similar flowers and a smaller purple tear-drop gem each.

“What’s your birthstone?” Anthea asked, a thought forming in her mind.

“I think it’s sapphire for September.” Mary answered automatically.

“Well, that explains this.” Anthea smiled, turning the box she’d opened around for Molly to see the contents. The chain was made of minute twisted links that made it look like it was encrusted in ice. The pendant was a heart, delicately twisted out of silver with tiny sapphires along the twisted underside, and a larger heart shaped sapphire hanging in the middle of the silver heart. The matching earrings were round sapphire pins.

“Are you kidding me?” Molly gaped.

“Molls, I know you think he cheated on you but he’s obviously very sorry if the gifts he’s been sending you are any indication. If I were you I would seriously think about taking him back, maybe with a stern warning to not do it again.” Mary suggested again.

“Ugh!” Molly exclaimed slamming her locker shut.

“I know, I know. He’s a frustrating git. Tell you what, we only have a half day tomorrow, why don’t I pick you up in the afternoon and we can go for a hike. We’ll take those new Nikes for a run, get some fresh air. What do you say?”

“I think that sounds great, Mary.” Molly nodded. “Now let’s go to class before we’re late, _again._ ”

On Friday, Molly was relieved. She found no gifts in her locker  and Sherlock didn’t attempt to speak to her when they were handing in their Chemistry projects. They were stood in line alphabetically in class as the teacher called out their names for them to present their projects. Janine was insufferable in front of them and Molly could tell that even Sherlock was uncomfortable with her, and she heard him groan when Janine threw him a wink after handing in her project. When Sherlock handed in his project, however, and turned to look at her, all she could see was pain in his eyes. They couldn’t stop to talk since the teacher called her forward. By the time she had finished a minute later, he was nowhere to be found.

He was waiting for her when she got home, sitting on her front porch, with a brightly coloured box in his lap. At least he had the decency to look sheepish when their eyes met, she thought.

“I just wanted to drop by and give you the last one myself. Your gran told me to wait outside. Nearly hit me with her cane and she called me a _‘shee-fike’._ I don’t know what that is but it didn’t sound good.” Sherlock gave her a weak smile as came to stand in front of her.

Molly giggled. “You get an A for pronunciation. _Xifajk_ means rascal. You’re lucky, she could’ve called you much worse and  she’s my nanna not my gran.” She explained. “You said ‘the last one’ does that mean you finally realise that you fucked up and I’m not going to forgive you no matter what but you just have to try one last time?” She asked, not a hint of malice or hatred in her voice. If anything she was a tiny bit sad at the fact that he might be giving up on them.

Sherlock winced. “Not exactly. That decision really is up to you and Mary told me you wanted to return the jewellery. Don’t. I won’t return it to the store, I’ll just keep trying to give it to you. But I’ve wanted to give you _this_ for about two months and I never really got around to it. So please, keep it.” Sherlock handed her the box. “Careful. It’s _very_ fragile.” He held on tightly to the box until he was sure she was holding it carefully. “Goodbye, Molly.” She didn’t dare look at him as he said that, bent down and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. She heard his footsteps growing quieter and chanced to look at his retreating back, his curls bouncing slightly with the movement.

She sighed, feeling sad but she knew that she had made the right decision. Molly held the box carefully as she climbed onto the porch and lifted the lid off. The gift inside practically jumped out at her.

“Hello there.” She whispered, picking the tiny black and white kitten gingerly into one hand. Then she sighed, remembering what Sherlock had just told her. It had been nearly two months since her cat had died and Sherlock had helped pick her spirits up. “I think I’ll name you Oreo. You like that, little Oreo?” She dropped a kiss on his head, letting herself in. “Nanna! Come look at my new present.” She called.

**********

A few hours later Mary was knocking on Molly’s front door. Molly rushed down the steps, putting on her jacket and grabbing her hiking bag from where she’d put it by the door, opening it up to Mary.

“Hey you.” Mary greeted. “What is _that_?” the blonde asked pointing towards the kitten rolling about on the foyer carpet playing with his new toys.

“Sherlock’s latest present.” Molly rolled her eyes. “And according to him, his last. Meet Oreo.”

“That’s cute, but wait, Sherlock talked to you?”

“Yeah he came over. Said he wanted to to give it to me personally ‘for about two months’.”

“Oh! Since Whiskers died?”

“Yep. Oreo will be all right till tonight. Let’s go.” Molly grabbed her bag and pulled the door closed behind her. They jumped into Mary’s car and headed to a nearby hiking route. Mary secured her car, they strapped on their equipment and off they went along the trail. They didn’t talk much, which suited Molly fine since she wanted the fresh air to blow the mental cobwebs away. Every now and again they would find a spot and take a rest and they would chat. Molly could tell that Mary was tip-toeing around a particular subject she wanted to know more about but was trying to respect her best friend.

“Anywhere particular we’re heading towards?” Molly asked at one point as they continued walking.

“There’s a camping site ahead, it’s got a great view. I thought we’d walk there, rest a little, and then head back down another way. That okay with you?”  Mary asked piercing the ground with a stick to make sure it was solid.

“Yeah, sounds great.” Molly smiled. She would wait until they stopped again to bring the subject of Sherlock up. She really needed Mary’s advice on him, though Molly felt she knew what Mary would say. On the one hand, Molly really did want to forgive Sherlock. Yes, he was rich and didn’t truly place any importance on the value of money so it was easy for him to buy the most expensive item without thinking about it. But, she also knew that he always used money as a last resort, so him buying her the large bouquet would’ve been seen as an extremely token gesture and to a certain extent the chocolates were as well. Foreign artisanal chocolates on the other hand would’ve cost too much for Sherlock to consider token. The shoes, cakes and jewellery were different. They weren’t things she would’ve particularly pointed out but things he knew she would like because he had spent their entire two year relationship, and their previous friendship, truly getting to know her. Oreo was something else entirely. Sherlock giving her that kitten was him telling her that he simply wanted her to be happy, no matter what.

But he had hurt her. He had betrayed her, on what she felt was, the deepest level. It wasn’t just how he’d betrayed her, that he had cheated, but with whom he had cheated. Janine was his ex. A person Molly was under the impression he was over and didn’t hold any feelings for. A person who had teased her for not being pretty or alluring enough. Janine had even called her pathetic in front of everyone for having a crush on Sherlock once. Molly and Sherlock had always been friends and lab partners and she had worked hard to accept that there would never be anything more between them. She’d started trying to date other guys, but it never worked out. They were learning to be happy for one another. Then Sherlock broke up with Janine, he went off the rails and overdosed. Molly helped him the best way she could, Tom got jealous, he left her and that was that. Sherlock went to rehab over the summer and when he came back, they finally got together.

Janine had been particularly nasty to her after that. She made sure to make fun of or insult Molly every chance she got. Eventually Janine got bored but she had obviously never gotten over Sherlock. Ugh! Molly had no idea what she was going to do. She kept going over it in her head as they followed the trail up the hill. Every so often Molly would glance towards Mary and the blonde would throw her a sympathetic look. Molly knew that Mary could practically read her thoughts.

“We’re nearly there.” Mary huffed at one point and sure enough, Molly could see a clearing ahead. She had a moment of clarity and thought she might know exactly what she was going to do about Sherlock.

“Well, where’s this view you were telling me about, Morstan?” Molly said breathlessly when they cleared the trees and emerged onto a clearing littered with tents here and there.

“Just past that blue tent over there.” Mary pointed towards a small sleeper tent that didn’t look like it could fit more than four people. Molly secretly wondered if it would count as a romantic getaway. She had gone camping before and knew she enjoyed it, but would it be romantic to be cooped up in a tent with your boyfriend? “Are you just going to stand there, Hooper?” Mary yelled from somewhere ahead.

Molly trotted ahead, catching up with her friend. She had to admit that as comfortable as her new pink Nikes had been they were feeling a little tight now. They were reaching the blue tent now and Molly was enjoying seeing the little pockets of activity around the campsite like people getting ready for supper or the one group they passed on their left playing Cluedo. They were about to pass the blue tent when John came around securing the vents around the tent.

“Ah, there you two are. I was beginning to worry something might have happened to you on the way here.” He said, dusting his hands off before he came over to kiss Mary on the cheek. He turned to Molly. “You okay, Molls?”

Molly was dumbstruck. She gave Mary an exasperated look as she realised what this was, before answering John. “I would be a lot better if my _friends_ didn’t trick me. If you wanted me to come camping all you had to do was ask.”

“John, I’m fairly certain that we aren’t facing East as I suggested.” Sherlock stomped around the tent towards his friend. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the girls. “Molly?”

“Oh, really?” Molly threw an irritated look at Mary.

“Will the two of you be staying?” Sherlock asked, forcing a smile.

“Of course they will.” John said at the same time as Mary answered with a cheerful “Yes” and Molly answered with an infuriated “NO!”

“Come on, Mary. If we leave now, we should make it back to your car before dark.” Molly grabbed Mary’s wrist and tried to pull her back to the trail.

“No, Molly. I’m staying here with John. I can give you the keys to the car if you would prefer to spend the night sleeping on the back seat.” Mary suggested.

“Fine.” Molly stomped her foot. “Give me the keys, I’m sure I can find my own way back.” She held her hand out to Mary.

“No.” Sherlock interrupted. “Molly, you can’t”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Molly shouted back. John signalled to Mary for them to give the two a minute, and they excused themselves to go for a walk.

“I’m only saying there’s no way you’re going to make it back to the car before nightfall. And if you father finds out I let you go into the woods practically blind, he would never forgive me, even if nothing happened to you. Hell, I think he might even try to kill me.”

“Oh, piss off! This hasn’t got anything to do with my family and before you say it, I am just as resourceful as you are and I’m damned if I’m going to be spending the night huddled in a tent with YOU!”

“Molly, this isn’t like the city. Once dark falls you’re worse than blind out there. You could fall and hurt yourself. You could get seriously injured. You could get eaten alive!”

“Oh? By what exactly?”

Molly cursed whatever deity decided to make a wolf howl at that particular moment, because the smug look on Sherlock’s face was unbearable. Molly spun around on the ball of her foot and stormed off back in the direction of the trail. Her foot caught on one of the vents and she fell forward, a sharp pain shooting up her leg. Sherlock was quick on his feet and caught her before her head hit the ground. Molly tried to squirm out of his grasp but he held her steadily.

“Let me go, Sherlock.” Molly growled.

“Will you stop and give me a second to look at your ankle so I can make sure it’s not sprained or worse?” Sherlock begged.

“Fine!” Molly huffed. Sherlock turned her around in his arms and picked her up, walking around the tent and setting her down gently on the groundsheet at the front.

“Right. Does it hurt?” Sherlock asked her.

“Of course it fucking hurts.” Molly answered, not even ashamed for swearing.

“I’m going to need to take off your shoes.” He didn’t wait for her to answer before his hands drifted down to her shoes. She couldn’t help but notice the stupid grin on his face as he undid the laces of the shoes he’s bought her. “Are they comfortable?” He asked.

“They’re a perfect fit but they’re pinching a little right now.” Molly answered frankly.

“You really shouldn’t have worn new shoes on a hike, Molly. They need to be worn in a little.” He suggested. Sherlock took off both her shoes and her socks, adjusting her ankles to compare them properly. “Yeah it’s definitely swollen, I don’t think it’s sprained but I can’t know for sure, but it’s definitely not broken. Either way, you won’t be walking on it. Not tonight, at least.”

“Gee, thanks, doc.”

“Basic First Aid, Molly. Even you know this, we took the course together, after all.” Sherlock reminded her.

Molly sighed. “Fine, I’ll stay. But this doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you.”

Sighing, Sherlock ducked into the tent, fetching the First Aid kit John had brought along. He took an elastic bandage out and started wrapping it around Molly’s swollen ankle. “This should be fine for now. You'll need to re-do this if you take a shower, which I suppose you will. I’ll be happy to do it for you if you need, but you should take it off before you go to sleep.” He instructed in a clipped tone, barely managing to meet her eyes until the end.

“Thank you.” She said quietly, wiggling her toes to make sure the bandage wasn’t too tight.

“You’ve got blisters and a couple of abrasions on your feet. You should make sure to clean them well to avoid infection. I think John might have bought a cream with him-” He began to say.

“It’s fine, Sherlock.” Molly stopped his rambling. They could hear John and Mary coming back around the campsite. Sherlock stood and walked away, hands in his pockets and head bent down. After all the years they had known each other, Molly knew that he was upset. When John and Mary came back to the tent, Molly told them what had happened and John took a look at her ankle to confirm what Sherlock had told her. Her anger seemed to abate eventually as she started to enjoy herself. Molly was glad to see that Mary had broken into her gym locker at school and brought Molly’s things along, which meant that Molly had soap and a fresh set of clothes. Sherlock eventually reappeared just before supper, but kept silent for most of the rest of the night. By the end of the night Molly’s mood really had lifted…

…until John told them that he’d forgotten to bring two extra sleeping bags with him.

“So we have to share?” Sherlock asked, seeming as if he was dreading it even more than Molly.

“Yeah, sorry mate. I can’t believe I forgot them.” John apologised, not looking sorry the least bit.

“I’m not sharing with Sherlock.” Molly said flatly.

“Kill me now.” Sherlock retorted. Molly silently raised an eyebrow towards Mary, silently telling her _‘see, he’s even more of a jackass than we thought.’_

“Stop acting like a child, Sherlock.” John insisted.

“I’m sorry, Molls, but it’s just for one night, yeah?” Mary gave her a sympathetic smile. If she and John were having a fight she wouldn’t like to be forced to share a sleeping bag with him either.

“Fine.” Moll groaned, before turning to Sherlock with a warning glare. “But you keep your hands to yourself. I swear if you touch me, I will hurt you and you will not be getting whatever touches me back.”

“Just don’t hog the bag and we’ll be fine.” Sherlock pouted.

“Well, that wasn’t too hard, was it?” John asked sarcastically.

“No. Now can we get to bed?” Molly wondered.

“Technically it’s not a _bed_ , it’s a _bag_.” Sherlock pointed out in an almost sing-song voice.

Molly got up and practically threw herself into the tent, Mary following her in.

“Shut up you pompous prick.” John said before he followed the girls into the tent.

It took Molly and Sherlock a solid twenty minutes to decide which side of the bag was whose and then for each one of them to get into the bag without touching the other, particularly Sherlock who was rather fond of all of his toes and fingers.

“Goodnight you two. Please don’t kill each other before dawn. It might be complicated to explain to the police.” John joked.

“Not funny, John.” Sherlock muttered, but it was still loud enough for all of them to hear.

“Goodnight, John. Goodnight, Mary.” Molly responded in a more civilised tone.

“Goodnight, Molly and behave yourself, young lady.” Mary responded, sending her and John into a fit of giggles. Molly had a thought that the giggling might have more to do with John’s travelling hands than Mary’s joke. Molly sighed, if only she was getting that sort of attention from Sherlock right now.

Molly snuggled into the bag, trying to warm herself up a little because she was only wearing a t-shirt and goddammit it was cold. She brought her knees up closer to her chest, she didn’t know why it worked but it generally helped her feel a tiny bit warmer.

“Oh really? Do you _want_ me to sleep on the ground, Molly? Because I can barely fit in this bag and it’s a _double.”_ Sherlock huffed.

“I was just trying to get warm, it’s bloody cold.” Molly’s teeth chattered.

“For fuck’s sake! Here.” She felt Sherlock wriggle in the bag a little before she felt him wrapping something around her shoulders. “That should help keep you a little warmer now please, budge up.” Molly moved closer to her side, clutching at whatever Sherlock had put around her shoulders. She realised it was his pyjama top. It was certainly warmer now, but her teeth wouldn’t stop chattering. It was like the cold was in her bones.

“For God’s sake, Molly!” Sherlock growled. “If I give you a way to get warmer will you promise not to bite my hands off?” Molly didn’t say a word. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of admitting that she needed his help. Sherlock sighed and Molly felt him wrap his arms around her. “There. Now that you’re damned you should be a lot warmer.” He spat.

“What?” Molly was confused, although admittedly warmer.

“You said, ‘I’m damned if I’m going to be spending the night huddled in a tent with you.’ We’re huddled, we’re in a tent, so I supposed you’re damned. Warmer?” She could practically hear the smile in his voice.

“Yes, thank you.” She said slowly not wanting to stroke his ego.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier. And I’m sorry if I hurt you, in any way. Whether you want to believe me or not, I didn’t cheat on you. Yes, Janine kissed me but I pushed her off and I never intended to hurt you in any way. I… care about you, Molly.” Sherlock whispered into her hair.

“There’s just one thing I don’t get. Why did you help Janine with her project after what she did to you on Friday? If you really didn’t cheat then why?” Molly asked.

“Why does it matter so much? Molly, if I didn’t cheat on you then what does it matter who I helped with the bloody project?”  Sherlock was frustrated now.

“Because it’s ‘Beauty Queen’ Janine Hawkins. Of all the people, Sherlock. You know she hates me and I detest her. You could have _slept_ with Unibrow Eugenie and I would have believed that it just happened and that you didn’t want to cheat on me. Janine’s your ex. And she’s so much better than me…” Molly admitted.

“Are you kidding me? She’s freakishly tall and annoying. You’re beautiful. _And_ she needs my help to _pass_ Chemistry. When you’re having a good day you can beat my grades in class. And she doesn’t know the real me, you do.” Sherlock answered honestly.

“You really think I’m more beautiful than Janine?” Molly asked in astonishment, turning around in his arms to look at him.

“Yes. Of course and I think you outweigh her in every single other category. Except actual weight, you’re much lighter and I enjoy it when you let me pick you up.” He whispered, pulling her closer and making her giggle as his fingers ghosted over the small of her back.

“Nice save, you jerk.” She laughed.

“As for why I helped Janine with her project. Despite the extravagant gifts I sent you this week, I don’t actually have access to a lot of money. I had my eye on a particular graduation gift and I needed the money for it, so when spoilt, pampered princess Janine offered to pay me for my help I accepted.”

“So if you didn’t have any money, how did you pay for all the gifts? Please tell me you didn’t steal them.” Molly gave him a look that told him that would be very not good.

“No, I didn’t steal them. I borrowed the money from my brother which means I owe him a lot of favours. But it was worth it, just to see you happy.” Sherlock whispered, not wanting John and Mary to hear that he owed Mycroft. “Which reminds me, did you like the present I gave you earlier?”

“Oh, Oreo? Yeah I love him. Thank you, Sherlock.”

“Oreo? What kind of ridiculous name is Oreo?”

“Black cat with a big white stripe down the middle, what else would I call him? I happen to think it’s better than Whiskers.” Molly laughed. “Oh and I love the jewellery as well. And the shoes, though I might need to be reminded that they need breaking in. So it might do to have a boyfriend around to remind me.”

“So… you’re not breaking up with me?” Sherlock asked carefully.

“No.” Molly bit her bottom lip as she smiled. They way she knew he liked it.

Sherlock bent down and kissed her, slowly at first, then passionately. She brought her arms around his waist as they started to caress each other’s torsos. Sherlock slipped his hands under her shirt to play with her breasts, which tickled. She was also a little nervous. They had made out like this before but there had always been the worry that one of their parents would walk in on them. Here, now, in the middle of the woods, they could go all the way if they wanted. She certainly wanted, and from what was rubbing up against her, he wanted too. She took a deep breath and pushed him back a little.

“What’s wrong?” Sherlock asked, sensing her hesitation.

“Are we really going to do this?” She whispered.

“If you want. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Sherlock answered carefully.

“I want to.. It’s just… well, you know.” Molly hesitated.

Realisation hit Sherlock and he was unzipping himself out of the bag in an instant. “Yes… I know exactly what you mean… give me… a second… dammit the zipper’s stuck… I think… Jesus Christ! Will you stop laughing like an idiot and actually help me out of this thing?” He asked Molly.

“Here, you lovable oaf.” She bit her lip to try and stop any more laughter coming out. She reached over to the zipper and gave it a thug. It released without trouble and Sherlock rolled out of the sleeping bag. With a triumphant smile he got on his hands and knees  and crawled over to his bag in the corner. Molly saw him rummaging in the bag for a bit, pulled out his wallet and pulled a foil package out of his wallet. Sherlock crawled back over to Molly and slipped back into the sleeping bag.

“I am so glad that I always carry these with me.” Sherlock smiled.

“These? Meaning more than one?” Molly’s eyes widened.

“Calm down, Hooper. Let’s start with just the one.” He breathed into her ear, snaking his arm around her waist.

“Alright, Holmes. Let’s see what you’ve got.” Molly breathed back. “You know, the bad thing about these sleeping bags is that I can’t use my mouth.” She teased.

“We’ll just put it on the top of the list for next time. I’m fairly certain this won’t be just a holiday special.” Sherlock winked at her. Molly’s fingers played with his waistband, pushing it down.

“Keen are we?” Sherlock slipped his fingers into her panties, delighting in the fact that she was soaked.

“Mmm, Sherlock.” She arched into his touch. “You’ve done this before.” It wasn’t a question.

“No. There’s been no one else, Molly. I mean it.” He accentuated his words by flicking her clit. He brought his other hand back to her breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers.

“Christ, Sherlock! You’re good at this.” She nipped at his jaw and neck while he pleasured her body.

“Research, Molly. It’s good for everything.” He chuckled.

“So good…more please.” She begged him. She may have been inexperienced but she knew what it felt like when she was getting close. But this time it was different. This time it was Sherlock bringing her close. Her hands slipped down into his pants and she started tugging gently on his cock. The action surprised him and he involuntarily thrust into her hands a couple of times.

“Fuck, Molly.” He growled into her neck. His lips travelled up to her ear and he whispered. “I’m going to make you come with my fingers and then I’m going to bury myself inside you.” He bit on her earlobe.

“Oh god, yes.” She moaned, trying not to make too much noise. “Keep going. I’m so close.” She begged.

“Not so loud, you’ll wake up the entire campsite.” Sherlock warned into her ear again. He was enjoying this, the brilliant, sexy, git. God, it was unbelievable how close she was after such a short time. She’d pretty much abandoned his cock in her pleasure. A couple more flicks and she was coming. Sherlock crashed his lips to hers to muffle her moans and cries.

“That was…wow.” She managed to say when her breathing had returned to normal.

“Wait until round two.” He chuckled.

“Well someone’s very cocky.” She giggled.

“Very _very_ cocky.” He whispered, rolling his hips along her body a few times so she could feel his erection.

“Oh, Sherlock. I love you.” She breathed on his lips. She knew he didn’t particularly like the word but she was about to lose her virginity to him.

“I love you too, Molly.” He said without hesitation before rolling them over so that Molly was on her back. He found the foil package and tore it open with his teeth. “I need some help with my pants, Molly.” Molly slipped his pants off his hips and pushed them down as far as she could. Sherlock kicked them off from around his ankles before slipping the condom on.

Sherlock bent his head forward again, kissing and nipping at her face desperately.

“Sherlock please, I need you inside me.” Molly whimpered.

It was clumsy at first but eventually Sherlock managed to adjust their positions to place the tip of his cock at her entrance. “Tell me if I hurt you, Molly. That’s the last thing I want.”

“Please, Sherlock.” She begged, slipping her fingers into his curls. He thrust forward inside her and they both stilled. When she’d relaxed a little Molly peeked up at him through hooded eyes. “Sherlock you need to move.”

He nodded, momentarily overwhelmed. Sherlock steadied himself on his forearms and kissed Molly before he started moving, slowly at first building up a rhythm. Molly held onto him, her hands in his curls and her legs twisting around his waist to pull him further inside her. “Oh, god Sherlock you feel so good. Fuck… faster.”

Sherlock picked up his pace trying to give her what she needed but he was about to come undone himself. He thrust a few more times before he came inside her repeating her name. They stayed entwined together, giving each other lazy kisses until Sherlock had come down from cloud nine long enough to roll off her.

“That…was…” Sherlock started breathlessly, looking for the right word to describe it.

“Hmm…don’t say anything cheesy, please.” Molly rolled onto her side, resting her head onto his chest.

“Is ‘the best thing ever’ cheesy?” Sherlock chuckled.

“Not so much. We can go with that if you like.” Molly answered blissfully, tracing circles on his chest with her fingers.

“Still cold?” He asked her.

“Not one bit.” She giggled.

“Would this count as make-up sex?” He wondered.

“I think it certainly would.” She smiled.

“Well then I think we should fight more often.” He said.

“Are you two going to sleep or not?” John said from the other sleeping compartment. Molly’s face went red and she tried stifling her laughter.

“Relax, Molly. He’s only saying that because he wishes he was as good a fuck as I am.” Sherlock said loud enough for John to hear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. If any of you have a prompt that you would like me to fill post it in the comments or in my tumblr ask box at https://iamtheno1cumbercookie.tumblr.com/ask.


End file.
